


【DV】Kill The Rose 上

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 4D5V宛如抓住救命稻草的溺水者，此刻他们真实地拥有彼此。又名：两口子闹别扭的时候最容易被人趁虚而入4D：Dante  5V：维吉尔  5D：但丁





	【DV】Kill The Rose 上

小时候，维吉尔和但丁经常为鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵，厮打，冷战。最后这个环节倒不常见，因为闹别扭的两人总会在第二天奇迹般的和好——大半要归功于但丁忘性大，没心没肺，死皮赖脸的本领和来自兄长的宽容。但也有例外，曾有一次但丁弄坏了维吉尔最心爱的诗集封面，他气得三天都没有和但丁说一句话，不管但丁怎么撒娇都于事无补。直到伊娃拉住他的手，用温暖慈爱的目光击溃他：

“时间会修复一切，我的孩子。”她说，“原谅但丁吧。他才会是那个陪你走到最后的人。”

年幼的他并不能完全领悟伊娃话中的深意。他吸了吸鼻子，不情不愿。好吧，谁让我是哥哥呢？就再原谅愚蠢的弟弟一次，最后一次。

事实证明他就不该让步。但丁得寸进尺，以挑战他的底线和忍耐极限为乐，热衷于跳进兄长戒备森严的领地再做着鬼脸全身而退。维吉尔骂他揍他，都收效甚微，甜蜜的苦恼就这样贯穿他短暂而美好的童年。然而但丁无疑又是维吉尔人生中最光亮多彩记忆的风暴眼，一切因他而起，一切随他而动。

可时间不是万能药。无法修复的部分就像被咬过一口的苹果在空气中氧化，你只能眼睁睁看着它腐败变质。

“我受够了。”事务所凝固沉闷的空气不堪重负，被言语迸射的火花点燃脆弱的和谐假象。

维吉尔面上的平静并没有被打破，唯有手指翻书的动作一滞暴露些许真实情绪。他合上书，双手交叠置于膝，浅色通透的瞳孔凝视发话的但丁，无声地示意他继续说下去。这是他难得对但丁抱有尊重和倾听姿态的时刻，换做以前他甚至连一个眼神都吝啬。

但这次不同。他们冷战了近一个月，自从维吉尔在周末的家庭聚餐上拔刀，凭借一己之力将原本其乐融融的气氛瞬间变得剑拔弩张。但丁自那天起就没和他说过一句话，也没有用他们一贯乐于见得的武力解决。没有争吵，没有斗殴，连眼神交流都变得少之甚少。这不正常，很不正常。可他是维吉尔，不会低头不会认错不会后悔的维吉尔。

他觉得有些可笑，不知是在笑当初那个头脑一热决定和胞弟重回人类世界的自己，还是在笑自大的，认为可以改变他的但丁。我不属于这里。维吉尔对自己说，强迫自己融入阔别已久的生活是对双方的折磨。在熙熙攘攘的人群中他下意识就会警惕地按上腰间的阎魔，即使知道弱小的人类对他构不成任何威胁；他不擅长应对别人的善意，在刀尖舔血的丛林法则下成长的经历令他将所有不能理解的行为都视为挑衅或宣战。

最开始但丁还会搂着他的肩膀笑着劝他，老哥你只是需要点时间适应，万幸你还有我这么个好弟弟理解你。就算所有人都觉得你是个怪胎，这不还有我吗？我会包容你的。

他没有天真到相信但丁的鬼话，毕竟他比任何人都清楚，胞弟的耐心一向不如他。无奈，疲惫，心累，诸如此类的表情随着他惹出的麻烦，副作用般更多地出现在但丁的脸上。维吉尔知晓，这世上没有百分之百的感同身受，双胞胎也不例外。

所以但丁说“受够了”，身为兄长的他全盘接受。在包容这方面，他想，终究还是我赢了。

没有等到但丁进一步的解释，但其中的潜台词维吉尔了然于心。拿起阎魔刀，这就是他所有的身家行李。一旁的诗集他唯独拿走了自己的那本——其他都是花但丁的钱买的，他不想再欠他什么。

他像往常任何一次饭后散步那样绕开但丁，走出大门，只不过这次是一个人的单程旅行。

\-----------------------------------------------------

他得到了曾经梦寐以求的力量，不共戴天的仇人被诛杀，命运的捉弄还附赠一个从未谋面的家人。但丁多次暗示他，你该安定下来了，到底还有什么执念能让你一直心神不定？

没有。他以缄默回应，更紧地将阎魔刀抱在怀中。这是你的生活，但丁，不是我的。

爱这种东西太奢侈，与在刀锋起舞的他不般配。他不在的这么多年，但丁一个人照样过的有声有色。尼禄？他更不需要一个冷血魔王般只会破坏温情的父亲。

头顶荆棘编制成的皇冠不会让他低下高傲的头颅。为了维护斯巴达家长子的体面和尊严，维吉尔主动离开。可是去哪儿呢？沉吟片刻，他把决定权交给无所不能的阎魔刀，用熟练的十字斩劈开空间裂缝——

映入眼帘，破败的洋房在红墓市残阳的映衬下呈现颓丧的美感，如同风烛残年的贵妇人斜倚在长椅上长吁短叹，

兜兜转转，维吉尔还是回到最初的起点。这真是过于讽刺。饱经沧桑的游隼，竟是被他抛弃的过去所接纳；极力想要逃避的地方，最后成为他的容身之处。

在掉头就走和硬着头皮进去之间，维吉尔勉为其难选择了后者，仿佛有说不清道不明的魔力驱使他迈动腿走近这片禁忌之地。他的手指甫一接触只剩一半的前门，脆弱的门框便应声倒下，扬起沉寂数十年的灰尘氤氲在面前散开。环顾四周，焦黑的家具和墙壁早已看不清原有的风貌，唯有那张保存尚且完好的全家福油画经受住岁月的考验，斯巴达和伊娃深邃的目光跨越时光的界限，静静地凝视归途的长子。

维吉尔拂过餐厅中央焦黑的桌面，丝丝木屑从他的指缝流过，落入早已看不清原本颜色的丝绒地毯。他在那张刻着自己名字的椅子上坐了许久，于废墟和荒芜中寻得灵魂须臾的宁静。

——这里才是我的归宿。

一个人独处后他引以为傲的自矜理性再度回归，维吉尔这才能真正静下心思考他和但丁自出生就被命运红绳纠缠不清的关系。如今这条线上出现了一个死结，那么就由他来剪断，为他们错综复杂的前半生画上句号，双方重新启程。

维吉尔无疑是个行动派。从他打算在老宅住下那刻起，便立刻行动起来，一天时间内就把保留相对完好的屋子从打扫到整理至堪堪能入住的地步。至少比但丁的狗窝要好上那么点。他刻薄地想，尚有闲心暗暗嘲讽千里之外的但丁。

半魔的生命较之人类漫长的不可思议。或许会有愚蠢的人类认为这是礼赞，是馈赠；唯有在黑暗与孤寂中挣扎过的人才知道，这是无尽的折磨与近乎残忍的诅咒。没有目标和动力的生活枯燥乏味得能令意志薄弱的恶魔发疯，这并不包括维吉尔，他还没有无聊到对着阎魔刀发上一整天的愣，或是去数幻影剑到底由多少魔力晶体凝结而成。

万幸，斯巴达的藏书库完好无损。多年前的大火并未波及维吉尔童年的圣地，如今再度成为他的精神港湾。不知不觉，他开始尝试回到以前的生活状态，抱着一摞诗集古籍坐在窗边一看就是一整天，在夜幕降临时被腹中难以忽视的饥饿感打断阅读。

该死的但丁。他厌烦地蹙眉，将自己身上所有软弱的变化都归咎于但丁——如果不是被但丁糟糕的生活习惯带跑，被硬塞着食用人类没有营养的垃圾食品，他强悍到只靠红魂就可维持生命活动的身体就不会孱弱至因饥饿而烦躁不安的地步！

斯巴达在上，如果他有幸目睹骄傲矜持的长子迫于生计不得不亲自下厨的景象，会不会欣慰地掩面落泪呢。维吉尔面无表情地咀嚼一块烤焦的牛排，味同嚼蜡。这滋味可与隔夜的披萨一较高下，他艰难地咽下最后一口。

拧开浴室水龙头的那一刻维吉尔很轻易地就接受了老宅这么多年居然没有断水的设定，没有过多思考这有多匪夷所思。洗漱完毕后他轻车熟路地钻进卧室，倒是颇为意外发现那张属于他和但丁的大床居然还和记忆中的样子分毫不差——雪白整洁的床铺，饱满柔软的羽绒枕。

没有缠人的讨厌鬼和他抢被子，真不赖。维吉尔把自己埋进被子，头一次独自在这张床上入睡，像小时候那样闭上眼。一夜无梦。

这样平和安详的隐居生活只持续了短短几天，一生注定处在风暴中心的维吉尔于某日的拂晓从噩梦中惊醒。冷汗布满全身，他浅色的灰瞳在黑暗中闪烁不稳定的幽光。噩梦。他自嘲地笑，这不过是个借口。他所梦见的远比消失的梦魇复杂诡谲得多。

与其说是噩梦，倒不如说是令维吉尔无从应对的春梦。

——他被温暖的液体包裹，浑身如同胎儿时期泡在羊水中般湿润，无形间有一股力量透过他的皮肤源源不断地涌入。他近乎呻吟地喟叹，撇开脑内混沌的虚像睁开眼，入目的是摇曳的灯光和被顶弄得一耸一耸的自己。陌生的，看不清面孔的男人，正伏在他身上肆无忌惮的侵犯他。

他惊愕地瞳孔皱缩，被后穴延迟传来的充盈感震撼到无以复加。刚想要挣扎，那双钳在腰上的手愈发用力地将他往下拽，在他体内作恶的凶器膨胀到不可思议的尺寸，用极富技巧的抽插剥夺他所有徒劳的抵抗。

耳边萦绕的是他黏腻，不知是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟。周遭的一切不真实得笼罩在一层薄薄的白雾下，水汽氤氲，反常的热度沿着交合处蔓延上他的四肢。他眯着眼试图让目光聚焦在面前不速之客的脸上，喉间餍足的轻哼声却暴露了这是一场你情我愿的合奸。

恍惚间，他看清了自己到底置身何处——仰躺在宽大的浴缸中，浸润他身体令他如处云端的水流竟是猩红刺眼的血液。维吉尔颤抖的双手背叛摇摇欲坠的理智，攀上入侵者宽厚的肩，如同惧怕溺毙的受难者紧紧搂住他的脖颈；大腿主动环上男人的腰将他无限拉近自己，好让那根粗大的性器照顾到小穴里的每一寸敏感点。

哪怕只是个荒诞的梦，维吉尔也不会承认那个在陌生人胯下放荡叫着的人是自己。兀自生着闷气的半魔猛地捏碎了手中的玻璃杯，丝毫不在意被划破的手指涓涓滴落鲜红的血，落在地面留下宛如预言的记号。

有人在操纵他的梦境。维吉尔当机立断得出这个结论。一丝阴冷的笑意爬上他的嘴角，胆敢在他面前放肆的恶魔不多，做的这么露骨的算是头一个。正巧他三点一线的生活缺少些乐趣，不妨就拿这狂妄之徒的头颅妆点斯巴达家死寂多年的老宅吧。

…………

第二夜。

还是熟悉的地点。

这一次他像个玩偶似得被摆放成趴在浴缸里的姿势，被动地承受来自后方狂风暴雨般的袭击。红肿的小穴被滚烫热液灌满的瞬间，他在梦中支离破碎的身体随着血液和精液的滋润竟变得光滑平整如同新生。

维吉尔是被下身潮湿黏腻的触感弄醒的。掀开被子，他迟疑地摸向腿间。

就算性经验再匮乏他也知道这是什么，自青春期来临后就再也没有经历过的尴尬场面狠狠击中了他，羞恼、惊惧、挫败，种种复杂的情绪杂糅在一起，可疑的红晕浮上他苍白的脸颊，维吉尔气得直哆嗦，脊背上炸开的长尾一扫，一旁的衣柜便成了废木板。

他梦遗了。

…………

第三次了。又是同一个梦！维吉尔的忍耐和怒意到了临界值——无论是梦中越来越匪夷所思的姿势和体位，还是现实生活中自己身上发生的微妙变化，都在挑战他紧如琴弦的神经。他现在，立刻，马上就要把这渣滓抓出来碎尸万段，扬了骨灰洒在无数个次元的缝隙让他永世不得超生！

不对，有什么被遗漏了。他按着抽痛的太阳穴靠在枕头上闭目养神，眼底的青黑预示这几天他根本就没有得到休息。

为什么梦中的一切都那么真切，唯独那个男人的脸从头至尾都像是被刻意模糊化？每当他想要逼近真相，揭开那层装神弄鬼的面纱，一股不可抗力又将他轻而易举地推开。

一个诡异的念头在他脑内成形。不知为何，维吉尔认定这是个他无比熟悉的人。嫌疑最大的莫过于但丁，可他又怎么会辨别不出但丁的魔力？不要说恶魔，方圆几里内就没有多少活物的气息，这骗不过他敏锐的洞察力。

你不该惹我的。狠戾的神色在他面上浮现，手中紧握的阎魔刀嗡嗡作响安抚主人躁动不安颇有暴走倾向的情绪。

我有的是耐心把你抓出来。

…………

原以为会再等上一段时日，没想到在第四天的凌晨罪魁祸首就送上了门。

维吉尔早早便上床休息，故意将后背毫无防备地朝向窗台入睡。呼吸声平稳，微闭双眸，紧皱眉头，自认为伪装的天衣无缝。

他听见窗户被推开发出的吱呀声，细微的风声，皮鞋陷没在地毯里的摩擦声。

愚蠢，轻狂。

他攥紧了藏在被下右手里的阎魔刀，只等待一击毙命的时机。

那人似乎在他面前站了许久。久到维吉尔想干脆睁开眼暴起时，一双温暖的大手靠近他的脸，又像是怕惊扰了他的“美梦”，草草收回。空气中还残留着那双手的余温，以及丝丝若有若无的花香。

一声微不可闻的叹息传入他耳。

“Vergil…”那人呢喃道。这个声音，他又怎么会认错。

突然就丧失了试探的兴趣，他蓦地睁开眼，看清眼前人面孔的刹那，梦境中空白的部分被瞬间填满。模糊不清的人脸在脑海中逐渐被替换，变得清晰可见。

你不是但丁。他无声地冷笑，眼里尽是嘲讽和凛冽杀意。至少不是这个世界的但丁。就算是杀了你，我也不需要犹豫。他这么对自己说。

Dante似乎并不意外维吉尔只是在装睡。比起远在Devil May Cry的那一位，他看上去要年轻那么几岁，具有男人全盛期的侵略性和无处安放的魅力，活像个行走的雄性荷尔蒙制造机。维吉尔冰冷的目光犹如实质性的幻影剑扫过他的脸，他的全身，再到他拿着什么东西的那只手——花香的来源。他手中那朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，犹带着惹人怜爱的晨间朝露，只为献给异世界的爱人。

“我的玫瑰。”他说，洋溢的迷人微笑连卡萨诺瓦都自愧不如，“你似乎睡得并不踏实。需要我给你一个晚安吻吗？”

下一秒维吉尔就像只矫健的豹子一跃而起，一把抓住他的衣领，天旋地转间，身形健壮的男人就被压制在凌乱的床铺。阎魔刀应声出鞘，伴随着肌肉被割裂之声将他牢牢钉死在洁白的床单上。

“我还是觉得你鲜血淋漓的样子更衬这朵玫瑰。”不解风情的年长半魔歪着头，回敬他嗜血而扭曲的笑容。不可否认，“但丁”被开了一个大洞的胸膛向外涌血的模样大大取悦了他因失眠而暴怒的心。

Dante却笑眯眯地看着他，仿佛这在一般人身上早已致命的贯穿伤不痛不痒。他连一根手指都没有抵抗，甚至能迎着维吉尔杀人的目光，将那朵玫瑰插在兄长松软的发间。

啊，手也被幻影剑钉住了。

“真是无情。”他佯怒道，“我可是想死你了。还带了见面礼，你就是这么待客的？”

“可我想你死。”维吉尔不为所动，完全不被花言巧语蛊惑。“难道不是你做的吗？”掐在Dante咽喉的右手收紧，他意有所指。“不想回答？那我就换个问题。”他眯起眼的眼中尽是轻蔑的冰凉，俯身凑近身下人的神情危险又动人心魄。

“你到底是谁？”明知故问。

Dante回应他以晦暗不明的眼神，旖旎的目光闪现出渎神的决心，顺着维吉尔寡淡冷情的脸舔舐他在外的每一寸肌肤：若隐若现的锁骨曲线，光洁笔直如琴弦的大腿，纤细却骨节分明蕴含爆发力的手腕。从窗外悄然溜入的一缕月光泼洒姿势暧昧的两人，气氛恰到好处，如果不是空气中血腥味多余的点缀，倒更像是情人间的私会缠绵。

维吉尔裸露着下身坐在Dante的胯部，饱满的臀肉下面压着男人跃跃欲试的性器。上身前倾与他宽厚的胸膛紧密相贴，左手牢牢卡住他的脖子，另一着手按在插在他胸口的阎魔刀纤细精致的刀柄细细摩挲——他也说不清为什么要做这个动作，这完全违背了他凌厉杀伐决断的作风。

——动手，维吉尔。你在犹豫什么？难道说和但丁纠缠太久让你变得优柔寡断？贪恋不属于自己的温暖会钝化你的利爪，脆弱的感情和爱意会成为束缚你的枷锁，困住你的牢笼。

就算长着一模一样的脸又如何，他终究不是但丁，永远不会是你的但丁。

讽刺至极的是，无论维吉尔的心里有多么拒绝，他都不能否认的确自己对但丁有一种隐秘的，难以启齿的欲望和渴求。曾经他可以自欺欺人地把它归为亲情，直到持续三天的春梦撕开温情掩饰的面纱，将他最为肮脏的一面挖掘出来逼迫他承认。

——不。不需要感到抱歉，也毫无负罪的必要。毕竟我们是恶魔，执迷不悟，死不悔改的恶魔。

他沸腾血液里魔性的一面彻底战胜了卑微的人性，压抑的情欲一经释放便覆水难收。就当是一晌贪欢，事后再决定要不要留他一命。维吉尔恶毒地想，反正也没有第三个人知道，各取所需的性爱固然浅薄，但也不失为新鲜的体验。

成功说服自己之后接下来发生的事就变得顺理成章。几分钟前维吉尔还恨不得放光这个但丁的血，此时此刻却把人家裤子都扒光了。

“打扰一下。”Dante倒是很快就接受了这个诡异的发展，天性使然他居然还有调侃的闲心，“请问你到底是要睡我，还是要杀我？”他眨眨眼，装出一副惧怕的模样，唯一自由的那只手却不老实地摸上维吉尔手感极佳的大腿来回抚弄。

“先睡再杀，有意见？”维吉尔终于释放出男人那根尺寸惊人的性器，喉结不受控制地上下滚动。该死，真的和梦里的一样大。他心头无名火起，恶狠狠地掐着沉甸甸的睾丸，在男人的倒抽气中扶着阴茎对准自己的穴口就想坐下去。

“停——！我想你需要点帮助！”Dante及时托住了他的腰，阻止维吉尔两败俱伤式的自残举动。“放轻松，Vergil。”他说，轻佻地捏了捏兄长的臀肉，“别把享受当成受刑。”

维吉尔冷眼看着一脸游刃有余的男人，不置可否。他挥手散去那根插在Dante掌心的幻影剑，思忖片刻拔出男人胸口的阎魔刀，在空中挽了个漂亮的刀花顺手就插在他耳边的枕头上，羽毛纷飞。

“那就不要让我失望。”他反手轻拍Dante英俊的脸，默许了男人吹了声口哨后将手指探进他后穴的动作。

他还是高估了自己薄面的程度。咕唧咕唧的水声冲击的不仅是他的耳膜，陌生的情欲一旦烧起来他便再也难以维持面上的从容。不知是动情还是羞恼的红染上他的全身，沐浴在皎洁的月光下介于圣洁与淫乱之间。压抑不住的低喘和呻吟让他不由自主地想起意乱情迷的梦境中放荡的自己。

“别玩了，进来。”他不满地瞪着Dante，双手撑在他结实的小腹，饱受情欲折磨的身体无师自通，难耐地用股缝蹭着身下粗壮的性器。“还是说你就这点本事？”

我想对你温柔些啊，Vergil。Dante在心底叹了口气，可让床伴久等并非绅士应有之举。他的掌心还残留着快干涸的血，被他均匀地涂抹在维吉尔湿漉漉的穴口，明明还没有插入，却像是处子落红般鲜艳夺目。

“很抱歉现在才回答你。”Dante颇为认真地凝视身上的人，虔诚地侧过脸亲吻阎魔的刀锋。

“可我的确是但丁，货真价实的那种。”他的眼中闪过狡黠的光芒，就这样不打招呼地一挺身，尽根没入那处高热的甬道。

维吉尔一个字都没听进去，他高扬起的脖颈宛如受难的天鹅在悲鸣。这有些超出他的承受力了，肠壁的每一寸角落每一处皱褶都被抹平撑开，初次承欢便被侵犯得透彻。

“哈…你吸得可真紧Vergil，我都要被你夹坏了。”Dante深吸气，要不是被维吉尔死死按住，真想掀翻他把他抱在怀里操。不过逞口头之快的滋味也不赖，他满意地看到维吉尔耳根都红了。

维吉尔绝不会在这场博弈中认输。渐入佳境的他逐渐重新掌握了这场性事的节奏，汗珠从他的额头顺着鼻翼下滑，落在Dante的胸膛，和晕染开的血液混为一体，水乳交融。

“你喜欢紧一点是吗？”他冷笑，夹在Dante胯骨两侧的大腿发力，又干出这种杀敌一万自损八千的事——痛呼出声的Dante不甘示弱，打桩似地向上挺动腰肢，几下刁钻的顶弄撞得维吉尔立刻就软了腰，只得蹙着眉咬牙承受愈发猛烈的肏干，又倔强的吝啬施舍更多情难自抑的呻吟。

“凑近点，Vergil。我想看看你的脸。”Dante低沉磁性的嗓音独具诱惑，在事务所同住的那段时日维吉尔却从未注意过。

——想什么呢维吉尔。这个但丁只是你漫长生命中的过客，破晓之时你们就再也没有交集，他该回哪去就回到哪去。这和你之前的春梦又有什么本质区别？难道你还在妄想和一夜情的对象谈情说爱？

“过来，Vergil，求你。”Dante几乎是在央求了，他向维吉尔伸出双手，等待他的回应。

——至少也把胡子刮干净了再学小时候那样撒娇啊。那我就勉为其难……

一股大力搂住他的脖子，Dante将猝不及防的维吉尔带倒在他宽阔炽热的胸膛，半强迫地与他额头相抵，耳鬓厮磨。体位的变化不可避免地令他体内的性器进到一个前所未有的深度，他哽咽了一声，眼角都有些湿润。气急败坏的维吉尔报复性地绞紧后穴，双腿盘上Dante的后腰，如同巨蟒缠住他的猎物。

Dante被他绞得快喘不上气，笑意却不减半分。“你可真是个宝贝。”他说，“说真的我才刚来第三天，这个世界的我哪里去了？他怎么舍得留你一个在这儿独守空…嘶——好好好我闭嘴你别咬我，很痛的。”

维吉尔这才松口，在Dante肌肉线条极佳的大臂上留下一个形状完美的渗血牙印。“你非要在这个时候提他吗？”他幽幽地说，语气阴森能止小儿夜啼。“少说，多做。”

阅人无数的Dante立刻就猜到在这个世界他和维吉尔大概发生了什么。作为局外人，他无力改变任何事实，但至少今夜他还可以和维吉尔在颠鸾倒凤中迎来新一天的日出。

真是死而无憾。

他轻笑着摘下维吉尔发间那朵摇摇欲坠的玫瑰，用即将散落的花瓣亲昵地扫过兄长微红的鼻尖。相得益彰。

“再见到你真好，哥哥。”他翻身将维吉尔压在身下，开始了新一轮掠夺，后者自觉地环上他的背，留下一道道淫靡的红痕。

宛如抓住救命稻草，他们在高潮来临之际交换了一个血腥缱绻，又各自心怀鬼胎的吻。

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前的点梗，绞尽脑汁把评论里的梗组合了一下后决定分上（也许有中）下章写。  
> 明明只是想开车来着啊！！！为什么……  
> 不要被开头欺骗了，其实这是一篇皆大欢喜的爽文（？）
> 
> 下一章车速180码 直接转入里番剧情（不）


End file.
